A Timeless Love
by BellaBlatevi
Summary: Sakura is accidentally sent back in time where she begins to fall in love with her younger 15 year old sensei. Will she go back to her time or will she stay with the younger Kakashi and his team? This fanfic is a mix a suspense, drama, adventure, and romance. Reviews please, and no flaming! Enjoy!
1. A warped eye and healing hand

**The setting of this fanfic starts after Tobi has talked to Naruto about Sasuke, and this is also during the 5 Kage Summit Arc of the storyline. Please don't flame, reviews and constructive criticism would be awesome though. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I had told Naruto I loved him. I told him that to stop his self-mission of saving Sasuke, because _I _had asked him. I didn't really love Naruto, not in the romantic sense anyways. But I had this feeling that if he were to encounter Sasuke, he would fail and worst of all that he would die. I didn't want to be responsible for his death because at the end of the day it would be my fault.

He had walked away from me just like Sasuke had, except this time I didn't run after him. Instead I walked away, knowing that the next time I saw him this would be all over. Because I was going after Sasuke. Alone.

Either he would die or I would, but I had to try and stop Sasuke. He was now the enemy and threat to all of the 5 great shinobi nations. Even so… I loved him still. God, what was wrong with me? I knew it was stupid, crazy, and most of all selfish, but I couldn't help it. I truly loved Sasuke and that was that.

It was snowing when I left. I ran through the woods that were nearby and headed in the direction Sasuke was in. I knew he was nearby because of what I had overheard of Naruto and the other person… Oh yeah, Tobi, their conversation. Sasuke wasn't far away, located about 5 miles ahead in a hidden cave. Tobi had given them the choice to go after him and kill him or to bring him back before the Raikage located him but I was taking matters into my own hands.

I stopped running, I had arrived in front of the cave. I started to walk towards the entrance but a figure started walking out. It looked like… but know it couldn't be… It was him, he was approaching me. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura… so in the end it was you who found me. But you're too late. I'm much stronger than anyone you've brought with you. Even Kakashi."

I backtracked, but he still approached me. I looked at his face. It was covered with bloody bandages. He began to remove them and I froze. His eyes… no his Sharingan… it was different than any I had seen before and this point I thought that I had seen almost all the types but I was wrong. This one was like three elongated ovals intersecting, forming a sort of asterisk shape.

He held more than just power in those eyes. He held anger and something that looked like a sort of sadness. I had to get it together, this was my chance to finally kill him. I started to move again but fell short when he started speaking again.

"What no hello? Not even curious about my eyes are you Sakura?" He became more serious and said, "They're my brothers. I killed him, just like I said I would." The air grew with a sort of coldness that did not come from the falling snow. I hesitated to talk to him because I knew if I said to much, I wouldn't be able to do it. To kill the one that I had loved for so long. I spoke anyways, ignoring my instincts.

"Then why Sasuke? Why won't you come back to us? Come back to me? Even after all you've done, you could atone for your sins by coming home finally."

I felt a wetness on my cheeks and immediately wiped off the tears, not wanting to look weak anymore. He wasn't going to speak and I didn't want to hear the answer. Instead I pulled out my shortsword and charged him, applying my chakra to the blade to give it more strength against his chidori blade. I was feet away and still he didn't move.

Now I was inches away and I prepared to stab him through the heart as I looked into his eyes. Now they held pity as well and faster than lightning he tossed me through the air with a flick of his wrist. I fell hard into a snow covered tree. I shakily got up and was about to charge again when he appeared in front of me.

"Did you not hear me Sakura? Or has the whole of the leaf village become like Naruto now? If so let me say it again." He picked me up by the throat, choking me and threw back to where he had been standing before. I tried getting up again but I couldn't stop coughing. I heard him walking slowly towards me and as he walked he said, "No one that you came with can defeat me. Not Naruto, not Kakashi, and especially not _you._ You who were an even worse excuse for a ninja than Naruto was when we were kids. You think you can kill me? _Not in a million years!"_

All of a sudden a sudden shift in the air occurred and I felt an immense chakra summoned by Sasuke. I looked up and a ghostly figure made of what looked like fiery bones was above Sasuke. I felt the fear enter my entire being and then felt it morph my face.

"This is Susanoo. Only Uchihas who have mastered their Sharingan can summon this being. My Susanoo will kill you and then, I'll kill Naruto."

The thing, Susanoo approached me slowly and Sasuke said one final thing, "Die knowing this Sakura. I may have thanked you before but I take it back. The village was holding me back and soon I will destroy it. But know that I never loved you, and I never will. Not even if you went back in time and changed everything. You will always be deadweight to everyone around you. Now… Die!"

Susanoo charged me but disappeared in smoke and Sasuke collapsed clutching his eyes and screaming in pain. A voice sounded from somewhere saying, "You overdid it Sasuke. You haven't fully healed from the surgery; now put the bandages on as I deal with her."

A figure floated down. He was wearing a spiral mask.

"I'm sure you know this already but I am Tobi, or Madara, but also I am No One. You will die here Sakura Haruno, without saving Sasuke but also in front of your teammates who are on their way here courtesy of me." He made a hand sign and my body clenched up. He was using some kind of paralysis jutsu on me.

"Sasuke I'm going to use my kamui on her so get back."

Sasuke grunted and moved away. All of a sudden I felt a pressure on my whole body it was twisting and morphing my body and I could hear screaming. It was me, I was screaming in immense pain. My body was being transported but it felt like years as the process continued to proceed. All the while I screamed until my voice grew too raw that even that hurt to do.

All of a sudden I saw yellow spiky hair against the white of the snow. Naruto had come with Kakashi and the others but it was too late I was going to die. I heard him shout my name and the others did as well. They tried to stop what Tobi was doing but it wouldn't work. I was going to die in a few moments because of my foolishness.

I looked at Kakashi-sensei and said, "I'm sorry sensei, I was stupid. Forgive me." I started crying again. "Sai, I know we didn't get along at first but you are my comrade and a precious friend. Keep Naruto in check for me." Now I was in full blown tears. "Captain Yamato, I'm sorry I disappointed you earlier. I meant though. I love Naruto but not like that. More like a brother. Thank you for supporting us in Kakashi-sensei's stead." I finally looked at Naruto and said, "I do love you Naruto but like I said more of a sibling love. I tried killing him, but he was way out of my league. Naruto I'm so sorry!"

The pain got to its worst after I finished. I screamed louder on longer than I had before even through al the pain in my throat. Then silence, I was passing through whatever dimension Tobi had sent me through and I would die there momentarily. As I passed through I passed out and tears freely fell down my face.

"You…YOU KILLED HER!" Naruto screamed in a rage no one had heard before. Red chakra was seeping out of him rapidly and soon he had 6 tails. Except he seemed to be in full control. He charged Tobi but missed and instead of Tobi attacking back he simply used the same technique he used on Sakura to suck away the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto collapsed in the snow and Kakashi ran to his side while Yamato and Sai readied for an attack of their own.

Tobi went to the side of Sasuke and said, "I was merely doing what Sasuke couldn't do with his own hands. We're leaving now. If you want revenge stay alive until the war. We will meet on the battlefield Naruto, one way or another."

Naruto's sobs filled the quiet that followed after Tobi teleported Sasuke and himself away from the snowy grounds. Kakashi also shook with sobs as they both mourned the loss of their teammate. Yamato and Sai supported the both of them and went back to the nearby village even though they too were crying at the loss of Sakura. They went to the Kage summit to report what had just happened to Lady Tsunade and the others, all the while unaware that Sakura still lived but not in their time.

**15 years in the past**

I slowly woke up. I was surrounded by stone and more specifically rubble. I was completely disorientated but I was alive. But where was everyone else? I stood up and looked around me. No one in sight, but then I heard screams. I ran towards them, thinking they might have been my comrades, and I was right in a way.

I looked at the scene in front of me. An enormous rock was falling and was about to land on a silver haired boy about a year younger than me maybe. But another boy with goggles pushed out of the way and it landed on him.

I ran to help immediately but I noticed some shinobi in the woods surrounding preparing to attack them. I wanted to help but if I didn't take care of the shinobi first, the three young ninja ahead would all surely die.

I quickly intercepted the enemy shinobi and killed them quickly. I started to make my way towards the younger ninjas but I was too late. The boy with goggles had been crushed and his left eye removed. I thought he was dead but I saw him speaking. I quickly ran towards them, ignoring their questions, and I lifted the boulder and tossed it far away.

I focused on the boy. I would save him. I began healing his entire right side. Soon his bones mended and I healed his muscle damage, and I repaired the right side of his face. The younger ninjas who watched me just stared in amazement not questioning what I was doing. They knew that I was saving their friend. I gave the boy with goggles a few food pills to replenish his chakra and then took out some ointment I had to cover most his right arm and leg.

I then began to work on his internal organs. I could do this, just a little more time and a little more chakra and he would live. I myself took a food pill and most of my chakra came back. I finished repairing his innards. His bones were all mostly healed except for his spine. I now focused on that but I became more careful when dealing with his spine. Luckily it was broken cleanly but I couldn't move him quite yet, so I forced my chakra to move straight to his spine. Hours later his spine was healed and he was now in a recovery state. He was sleeping now and I was sweating, exhausted form working nonstop to save this young man.

I don't know why I did it but I knew it had to be done. It was the right thing to do, I couldn't let someone die if I could help them. I fell backwards and someone handed me a can of water. I gratefully took it and moments later I accidentally drank it all. I sat up and when I looked at the ninjas whose comrade I had saved I froze. There was a young girl and the boy with silver hair, both with headbands on their heads indicating they were from the Leaf village.

The girl had been crying and she thanked me several times over as did the boy they both surrounded their comrade but I only stared at the boy. He must've asked me a question because he started shaking me.

"Huh? What? Sorry what did you say?"

The silver haired boy looked annoyed but patiently asked, "Who are you? You have a leaf headband but I've never seen _you_ before. Are you really from our village or are you some spy?"

I looked at him then the girl and finally the boy I had saved and said, "I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno, I am from the leaf village. But who are you, I've never seen you either." I was lying. I had seen him before. I knew him very well, but I also recognized the other two from a photo I had once seen. He spoke back to me in a serious voice.

"I am Kakashi Hatake of the leaf village."


	2. Empty coffin and Unending Tears

**Okay so here's the second chapter guys, the part in the beginning won't have much speech because I'm going to get the talking and conversations across with emotions mostly. Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2

As the Kyuubi's chakra left Naruto, he collapsed in the snow, and he could only watch as the masked man took Sasuke away. He tried to move but was overcome by the sadness that engulfed after realizing that Sakura had just been killed. Someone had begun carrying him, and he assumed it was Sai. They returned to the hotel they were staying at and packed up their things in silence.

They had all silently agreed to head to the Kage summit. There they reported to Tsunade what had happened hours earlier. Naruto could not control his emotions and throughout the whole time he was in tears. The other Kages were quiet as they watched as Tsunade began to mourn her top student's death. She asked the other Kage if they could meet again in two weeks, so that she could return to her village, to which they all agreed.

Before the five leaf ninjas could leave, Naruto was pulled aside by the Raikage.

"Naruto… I am sorry for your loss. This must be difficult for you, which is why I must ask."

Naruto looked up at him. Face completely expressionless, and his eyes lifeless, "What must you ask Lord Raikage?"

"Do you still defend the Uchiha? Even after all he has done to you? To your friends?"

Naruto was quiet for a time and then he looked at the Raikage with such rage that his bright blue eyes became a blue version of the Kyuubi's, and his chakra began to increase unintentionally, so much so that the Raikage prepared for an attack but stop when Naruto answered.

"Sasuke… Is no longer able to be saved. You were right Lord Raikage and I apologize for our earlier conversation. But…" And Naruto's chakra began leaking out of him at this point, and his voice became more of a growl as he continued speaking. "You have not the right to kill him. He is of my village, and was once my teammate." Naruto looked right into the Raikage's eyes with such fierceness that the Raikage flinched. "Sasuke is _mine_ to kill, and _mine_ alone!"

Naruto left and the five leaf village ninja arrived back in the leaf the next day around noon. Lady Tsunade announced the death of Sakura to all ninja. They held her funeral the next day even though they had no body to bury. No one was more distraught at her death except for Ino Yamanaka. At this, they were equal in not only their grief but their hatred for Sasuke.

**To Sakura**

"I am Kakashi Hatake."

My mouth opened in shock. I mean I couldn't believe this. This… this kid was my sensei? The girl Rin went to quickly get more water for Obito and to replenish their stock. When she left I continued to just stare at this kid saying he was my sensei and sort of laughed. Now he looked even more annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"You can't be Kakashi. There's no way a little kid like you could be him."

He stood and drew his kunai. "I knew it. You're no member of our village; else you'd recognize me from the assembly of new ninja being promoted to Jonin. Not to mention I've never once seen you in the village. Also.. I'm not some kid!"

I stood up too and said, "I'm a Chunin of the leaf. A medical ninja trained by Lady Tsunade herself! And there's no way your Kakashi because…because…"

"Because of what? Is it just my age? Spit it out!"

I looked at him, remembering sensei's photo, and I couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. "Because… Kakashi Hatake is my squad leader and sensei…"

Kakashi backed away, shocked by what I had said. Then Kakashi said, "But I'm only 14. I'm not your sensei you liar!"

I began crying because I knew I may never see my friends again because if this was real I was 15 years in the past. Before I was even born, and I didn't know what this would do to my future. I fell to my knees and I looked at my much younger sensei and said, "But you are and I'm not lying! I don't know how… But I've been sent 15 years into the past!"

He was probably going to continue questioning me but the girl came back. I took some more water but to apply it to the boy's forehead.

The girl looked worried and asked, "Will he be alright umm… umm.."

"It's Sakura and yes, but he will need some serious rest. There's no time to wait though, we have to go back to the village and get him some serious treatment. Lady Tsunade should be able to heal him better than I."

The girl nodded and I took the boy and we began to head back to the village. I discovered we were in the land of Rock which sort of made sense. I was in the land of rock when I was in the future. But this had to mean I was now in the time when the last ninja war had ended. We had been traveling a few hours now and decided to take a short rest. It was night time now and we set up a campfire.

The girl, Rin, still looked worried and said, "Obito's still asleep, are you sure he's okay Sakura?"

I nodded but to reassure her I examined his body and healed minor things, such as scratches and bruises. "He'll be fine but the faster we get to the village the better off he'll be. Get some rest; we'll start traveling again in a few hours."

The girl smiled and did as I said. I thought Kakashi had already fallen asleep but he sat by me and said, "Don't think I've forgotten our earlier conversation. I still don't trust you and I don't believe that you're from the future. So who are you really?"

I looked at him and became sad once more. Every time I looked at him it reminded me I would never see them again… my friends. I looked at the ground and said, "My name _is _Sakura Haruno. I'm a Chunin from the leaf village but I'm from the future, where you are my sensei. I can prove it to, ask me anything and I'm sure I'll be able to answer it."

Kakashi still looked skeptical but said, "Fine then I'll ask some things. Who becomes the fourth Hokage and how?"

"That's easy sensei. Your sensei, Minato Namikaze, becomes Hokage and after this war ends which will be by the time we arrive back in the village. Also, the third retires and hands it down to Minato."

"Wait, seriously?! I don't believe it for one moment."

I turned to him and said, "It's true I swear it! You can do whatever you want with me if Minato isn't named the fourth Hokage 2 weeks from now."

He looked at me weird, but then looked away and then asked, "Okay fine, I will accept your surrender in 2 weeks. Here's my next question: What is hidden inside the Hokage faces? If you don't answer this correctly, I'll be taking you to the village as a prisoner. No matter what you've done for Obito, I will consider you the enemy. Now answer me."

I answered right away, "The evacuation site for the women, and children. These are used when we are attacked, and that's only done if we can't wipe them out immediately. The third step would become a full on assault to defend the village."

Kakashi looked absolutely stunned that I had answered it so quickly. I was still worried, what is he still made me a prisoner of war? "Well sensei?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what, sensei? Sorry, it's out of respect though. It's just… well even though you're 15 years younger, your face hasn't changed at all. So did I pass your test K-Kakashi?'

He didn't answer but he turned his head away and said, "How did you get here Sakura?"

I hesitated but I told him about what happened to me. If I had told him the whole story it would've take more than one night, so I just told him about Tobi and what he did to me. After I was done, I noticed I had started crying again, but this time the tears wouldn't stop. He was silent the whole time, and I didn't know what to say next.

"Kakashi, what will happen if I'm somehow able to return, everyone thinks I'm dead!" I suddenly turned toward him and instinctively grabbed his hand in mine. "What if I'm stuck here? I'll have nowhere to go because in about 8 months or so I'll be born, and once my infant self gets older I…I…" I couldn't keep talking I wouldn't be able to get back without some kind of miracle.

"Don't worry about that right now. You have about a little over a year, until then you can stay with me, I have a pretty big place back home."

I noticed he hadn't turned away from my touch and then my face grew a bit warm and I took my hand away and said, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it."

"Kakashi…"

He looked at me and said, "Hmm?"

I gave a teary smile and said, "Thank you."

"I'm going to sleep Sakura. You keep watch for the next couple of hours."

Kakashi moved away and went to sleep and I kept watch for the rest of the night. I put my worries aside as I kept watch for enemies. I must've fallen asleep though because I woke to Kakashi shaking my shoulder.

"Sakura. Sakura come on wake up, we have to get moving."

I sat straight up and loudly said, "Huh, what? Where-" Kakashi covered my mouth and I looked at him worried. He put a finger to his lips and pointed to the clearing up ahead and I saw ninja approaching. I nodded and got to my knees. I looked for the boy Obito and the girl Rin. She was struggling with Obito so I took him in arms. We ran to the east hoping to bypass the enemy, which we almost did successfully but a trap was set.

Paper bombs were set off and we were separated. The smoke cleared and we regrouped only to be surrounded by a team of enemy ninja.

"Shit we fell for their trap, if my left side wasn't still blind we could've avoided this."

I looked at Kakashi then Rin and I knew what to do. "Rin I need you to guard Obito, I'll back up Kakashi." I placed him at her feet and Kakashi and I began our assault. I covered his left side while fighting off the enemy, they weren't very strong but they had numbers on their side. We had just thinned them out but three of them went after Rin and Obito with such speed we wouldn't make it to them in time. I could hear mine and Kakashi's voices screaming their names then, all of a sudden there was this… yellow flash. The three men were now on the ground and in front of Rin and Obito was the fourth. Minato Namikaze.


	3. A Yellow Flash and Quavering Heart

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it. The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was standing right in front of my own eyes. His face looked angry but when he saw that the two he had protected were okay, his face became softer and kinder. I let out the breath I hadn't realized that I had been holding in.

Kakashi went down to check on Rin and Obito and I followed. When I got to Obito, the fourth raised his kunai and came between the two of us. His face became scary again and I realized that if I moved closer or said something without being asked a question, there was no doubt he would kill me.

"Who are you stranger? I see you have the leaf headband, but not once have I ever seen you in our village. You may have fooled my students, but you won't fool me as to your true identity. Now speak, who are you?"

I couldn't speak, my body started shaking and I broke out in a cold sweat. I knelt to one knee and looked at the ground. I couldn't help it; he was the fourth Hokage, even if he didn't know it yet. My voice came out unsteady and as a stutter but nonetheless, I answered him with utmost respect.

"M-my lord! I-I am S-Sakura H-H-Haruno! I am a Chunin of the village and am a trained medic! Please let me check on the boy's condition, he is still in a somewhat critical condition!"

I looked up and into the fourth's eyes, and I tried to silently communicate the truth and let him know I meant no harm. Minato turned to Kakashi, somewhat upset, and asked, "Why is she with you Kakashi? I know you realized the same thing I did, so why did you bring her along?"

Kakashi was silent for a time and it looked like he wasn't going to answer, and I became scared. Was he really going to let Minato kill me? I looked to him with pleading eyes but he would not look at me. Finally Rin frantically spoke up.

"Sensei, she saved Obito! His body had been crushed by a boulder moments before she came to help. She saved his entire left side, she healed his bones, muscles, everything! Even his left eye, without her, he would've surely died!"

Kakashi looked at Minato and nodded to confirm it. "She came too late though. He thought he was going to die and gave me his right eye, imbued with the Sharingan, and Rin operated on both of us. She _is _from our village sensei. But the details will have to wait we need to get home quickly to get Obito some proper treatment."

Minato looked at Obito and saw him all bandaged up, and then he looked at me, still suspicious.

"Fine Kakashi but I expect more details when we get back. And _you_, Sakura was it? You will come with us but you not leave my sight at any point."

I stood up and slowly walked towards them, Rin set Obito down on the ground carefully and I began to re-examine him with my medical ninjutsu. When I finished I carefully picked Obito up and said, "He's still stable, but we've wasted too much time, if we don't hurry his condition may change, and for the worst."

I turned to Minato and said, "I need to get him to the hospital back home and quickly, but I'll need your help. But more specifically, I need your transportation jutsu. Can you transport all of us Minato?"

"Yes, I can. I've set up several of my kunai so that I could take the wounded back to the village immediately, if needed. I will only be able to go so far because I am needed at points in the battle, so I will only be able to take you 3/4ths of the way. Will you be able to go the rest of the way on your own?"

I nodded and looked at Rin and Kakashi who nodded as well.

"Alright then, you'll need to gather close to me. Now this may feel weird but don't worry, I'll get you there safely."

All of the sudden, I felt the same type of suction on my body like when Tobi sent me here but I wasn't scared. This was just a transportation jutsu. We suddenly were transported in a different area, and then to another. We were transported about 4 more times when Minato stopped.

He was out of breath but said, "This is it. Head north and if you hurry, you'll be back in the village in about a day or less." He looked at me and said, "Don't try anything while you're here. Kakashi will be watching you. Make sure Obito gets the proper treatment."

I nodded and reached into my pouch. He instinctively reached for his kunai but stopped when I pulled out a small bag.

"What's that?"

I smiled and said, "It's a bag of food pills. It'll replenish the chakra you used in getting us here. This way, you won't be out of chakra when you return to the battlefield. I have another small bag, so you take this one for yourself and for anyone else who may need them. They also help heal the body faster so if anyone is seriously injured give them at least 2 and they should be able to recover, as long as you have them focus the chakra they receive from the pills to the point of their injury."

He looked at the bag and slowly took it and put it in his pocket. "Thank you Sakura, but don't think that this changes anything. I won't trust you completely until I get the facts, which will get once I return. Kakashi make sure you keep an eye on her. I'll see you all after this war is over."

With that he disappeared in a flash of yellow light. I turned to Kakashi and Rin, whose faces were completely serious. Kakashi formed a fingering which I recognized as the shadow clone jutsu. He summoned two clones.

"Give Obito to one of my clones, that way you can rest and my clones can keep an eye on him while we focus on any enemies that may attack us."

I nodded and quickly passed Obito to one of the clones and said, "Alright, let's get moving. Let's go home guys."

We began running, and we didn't stop, not for sleep, food, drink. We didn't stop for anything because we knew that if we wasted any time, Obito may pay for it. I looked at Rin and noticed her determination but I also noticed her fatigue. I was almost positive she hadn't rested properly for a few days. I looked at Kakashi, who didn't look tired at all, and I wondered why he didn't speak up for me. I had thought that I had gotten through to him but I guess I hadn't.

Kakashi looked my way and I quickly averted my eyes. Instead a looked back at Obito and noticed something was up with his bandages.

"Kakashi, Rin stop!" I stopped in my tracks as well and had the clone set Obito down. I started taking off some of his bandages slowly.

Rin came up to me and sounded panicky. "What's wrong Sakura? Is Obito okay?

Kakashi came up next to her and also looked worried. "Is something wrong with his wound Sakura? Should we go faster?"

I shook my head and remained silent. I took off his bandages and took out my medical kit. His wounds were still bloody and I hadn't changed them yet. I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten. If I had left his wounds the way they were until we reached the village, they would've become infected and then that could've have killed him. I quickly cleaned his bandages, and when I did I heard grunts of pain come from the boy, which was good because this way I wouldn't have to check if he was still alive.

After I cleaned the wounds, I re-bandaged him and quickly went over his body with my med-ninjutsu. He was still in the clear but I started to mend more of his damaged spine. I wanted to have this healed all the way more than anything else because if it wasn't taken care of before anything else, he would not be able to continue being a shinobi, and I would not let that happen.

After I finished that, I turned to Rin and Kakashi and said, "He's fine, I'm sorry I alarmed you. I had forgotten to clean his wounds with all that's happened and I noticed his bandages needed to be changed. How much longer until we get to the village Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked around at our surroundings then to the sky to judge our position and the time. "Well, it's a little after noon, and judging from where we are, maybe a few more hours at full speed, but we need to rest and to eat. If the enemy attacks us as we are now, we're done for, especially you Rin. You look exhausted, I think you should take at least a nap after we have a meal."

Kakashi got up and started walking away but before leaving he said, "I noticed a river a while ago, I go catch some fish. I'll have my clone get some firewood so Rin and Sakura, you get some rest."

We both nodded and Kakashi and his clone went into the woods, leaving me with Rin, and unconscious Obito, and another Kakashi clone for company. Rin sat up against a thick tree that was close to Obito and she watched as his chest rose and fell.

I looked at her and smiled. "Do you love him Rin?"

She suddenly looked at me, surprised. She began blushing and said, "What? Love who Sakura?"

I laughed and walked over to her and said, "Do you love Obito? I've noticed it for awhile, but you seem to care very much about him. More than a normal comrade love."

Rin continued to blush and she looked at the Kakashi clone that was keeping watch at the opposite side of us. Then she looked at Obito and said, "I don't know if I love him. I felt like I would die when I saw him get crushed by the boulder, and then you came and saved him. Ever since then, I've felt like I wouldn't be able to live if he were to die." She looked up at me and said, "I thought that I loved Kakashi at first but I'm positive that that was just admiration towards him."

I looked up at the sky, and even though she was technically older than me, I felt like I was the older one looking back at a younger generation. "It must be nice to love someone at such a young age."

Rin looked curious now and asked, "Do you love someone Sakura?" She looked down quickly and apologized, thinking it rude of her to poke her nose in my business but I said,

"It's fine Rin. I thought I loved someone, but I'm not so sure anymore. He betrayed my comrades and myself. I still feel love for him but… well it's complicated."

Bringing up Sasuke was painful, not just because he had tried killing me but because he was another reminder that I was in the past. I would have to get over that though, because right now, for whatever reason, I was here and Kakashi's old team needed me and my medical knowledge.

"I'm happy I found you guys Rin, if I hadn't who knows what would've happened."

Rin looked at me and smiled but then she frowned and said, "Where did you come from though Sakura? I don't remember ever seeing you in the village."

In my mind I began panicking. I hadn't told her yet and I had a feeling I should only tell a few people. I had already told Kakashi even though he didn't believe me, and I would also have to tell Minato and the third Hokage. I had to quickly think something up, and then it came to me.

"You've mostly never seen me around because when I was at the academy, I was trained for being a medical ninja. After I graduated, I continued my training and until this war began, I had rarely been sent out on missions."

I came up with this quickly only because I knew this was the same situation Sai had come from, so I used his story as my cover story. God I missed him, and his fake smile. He had been getting a lot better before I left them. I noticed I began tearing up and I quickly blinked them away. I looked at Rin and said, "You probably never even heard of me from other genin because I went to private classes that are kept I reserve for those who are adept at controlling their chakra from an early age and are scouted as medical ninja."

Rin nodded and said, "Yeah that makes sense now. I think we have at least of few other ninja like you that I may have seen once ore twice now. Well I'm glad we met and that you saved Obito; I just wished you could've made it sooner. I operated on the both of them and transferred Obito's right eye to Kakashi's."

I looked at her and said, "To tell the truth I would have made it before I had but there were ninja that were preparing to attack you and I knew I had to take them out first before I could help you guys. If I hadn't done that you all could be dead right now."

Rin looked surprised and I heard someone behind me and noticed that both Kakashi's had returned and I sure one of them overheard us. I didn't ask but I did help set up the fire for the fish. Kakashi began the fire and Rin oversaw the cooking of the fish. I took a small bowl and made a liquid out of the food pills I had and some water. I took part of the fish and began pounding it in the liquid so that it could turn into a mushy substance. They both looked at me confused as to what I was doing.

"It's to help Obito eat, as long as he is unconscious he can't eat on his own so I made the fish into a edible mushy substance mixed with some food pills and water so that he won't get dehydrated and his chakra will become somewhat replenished."

I began spoon feeding Obito but Rin came beside me and offered to do it instead saying she couldn't let me take care of him all on my own.

"After all, he is my teammate. You can cook the fish with Kakashi while I watch over Obito Sakura."

I thanked her and went over to the fire and sat next to Kakashi. We remained quiet as the fish continued to be cooked, it finally finished and I brought some over to Rin, who had finished feeding Obito and had been watching him rest for the past few minutes. I walked back over to Kakashi and ate my fish in silence.

I continued to think of Naruto and all my other friends and comrades. It felt weird thinking of the older Kakashi when his younger form was right here next to me. I finished and looked over at Rin who had fallen asleep, and was startled when I heard Kakashi speak.

"Is it true?"

I looked at him and asked, "Is what true?"

"That you defended us from the enemy before you came to help Obito?"

I nodded and then I asked, "Why didn't you tell Minato that I wasn't the enemy? You must have felt his killing intent if I had. Tell me why Kakashi."

He looked at me surprised and said, "I thought you had already figured that out. I was protecting your so called secret. I figured you only wanted a few people knowing about you if you had to even tell anybody. If I told my sensei the truth Rin would have found out and she doesn't need to know about you being a fake."

Now I was mad. How could this guy be so stubborn? Had I not done enough to prove myself?

"What is wrong with you?! I told you the truth; I even helped your team out! What more do you want from me, how else can I prove that I'm telling the truth to you?"

Kakashi turned to me and said, "If my sensei becomes the fourth Hokage after this stupid war ends, then I'll believe you. No sooner before that and I will also apologize and properly thank you."

I sat down and was content with his answer. So it wasn't just stubbornness, he was just agreeing to our terms from the earlier conversation. I began drifting to sleep and I slumped over and fell on something soft. I didn't move because I was so tired but I was curious to what I had fallen on. I completely fell asleep then.

A couple hours later I woke up and noticed I was still on something soft. I sat up and saw that I had fallen asleep on Kakashi's chest. He must've lied down without my noticing moments before I slumped over. I began blushing and I abruptly got up waking him up in the process.

"I-I'm really sorry I fell asleep on you Kakashi!"

He sat up and yawned and said, "Its fine. I tried waking you up but you were completely out."

He stood up and walked over to Rin to wake her up. She looked completely rejuvenated and Kakashi picked up Obito and said, "It's about 3 right now, if we start running towards the village we should make it there before sunset. Now let's stomp out the smoke and head home guys."

I stomped the smoke out, gathered what belongings I had laid out, and we began our last leg home. We were all quiet as we kicked it in high gear. No one had followed us and no one had attacked us so far. That was good, but in this war it seemed too good to be good. After running full speed for an hour or so we had made it so the village gates. I couldn't believe we had made it back so fast but it felt good to be home, even if it was a home 15 years in the past.

We walked through the gates and checked in and immediately went to the hospital where Obito was taken to the emergency room. I knew he wasn't in critical condition but then needed to heal whatever I was unable to before he was able to be put into a normal room. Rin decided to stay at the hospital overnight, so Kakashi and I left.

We walked in silence and then I stopped realizing I had nowhere to go.

"What's the problem Sakura?"

I looked at him and said, "I have nowhere to go. I can't stay with my parents, I haven't even been born yet."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Have you really already forgotten? I offered up my place. I have a nice home right now. It's a nice apartment, I used to live in a house but… well things changed. I'm sure you know about it if you're from the future."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Kakashi. And yes, I do know but I'm not going to pry. I know what I need to but I know something you don't yet. You forgive him, and you forgive him because of your friend Obito."

His eyes widened in shock, but he didn't respond to that. He continued walking and said, "My place isn't far from here."

We arrived at his apartment in minutes, and he walked me in and said, "I have an extra room you can make yours while you're here. This helps since I need to keep tabs on you while sensei is on the battlefield."

I walked in and his apartment space was beautiful. Nice mahogany wood, a beautiful kitchen that didn't look like he used it a lot, and a nice living room space. He took me to what would be my room and I was still impressed. It was nice and spacious, the bed was made, there was a night stand and an amazing closet.

I sat down on the bed and looked at Kakashi and said, "Thank you so much Kakashi. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Don't worry about it, just make yourself at home."

I nodded and I did. He walked out and I began putting spare clothes in the closet. I took off my bag and pouches, I put all my weapon pouches and loose weapons on the dresser. I had almost finished when I found something I had forgot that I had packed. My photo frame. It was the picture of when squad 7 was made official. I began crying, and I couldn't stop even though I knew I was being a big baby.

I must've been loud because Kakashi came back in the room and asked, "What's wrong Sakura?"

He came up next to me and saw he picture and that's when I was sure he believed me. "Sakura… What is that?"

I was sure he knew what it was but I answered him after I wiped my tears off and could control my voice.

"Kakashi, this is us in the future. This is our team as Genin. This is Team 7, your team that you lead with me, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha as your Genin. I had forgotten I had packed this, but this is proof that I'm telling the truth, don't you agree?"

Kakashi was still shocked but he reluctantly nodded but said, "I'm still going to wait until the fourth Hokage is named."

I smiled and nodded, knowing that he did believe me now. He left without saying anything else and I finished my unpacking of what few things I had. I put the cloak I had in the closet as well. After I was done I lied down on the bed and before falling asleep, I wished that I would wake up to Naruto, Sai, Captain Yamato, and the real older Kakashi sensei.

**Thank you so much for your support! I love how I am having this story come about but if anyone has any requests, and suggestions I am open. Please review and I hope you all love it :D**


	4. A Black Mourning and Blossoming Love

Chapter 4

Naruto was standing at the stone of heroes. He had watched as they engraved Sakura's name into the stone. It had felt so surreal; he couldn't believe that she was really gone. It had been nearly a week and he was still in his mourning clothes. He didn't think he would ever be the same. Even Hinata could not comfort him and he knew that he loved her just as much as he loved Sakura. Sakura's feelings for him were the same as his were for her, although she would always hold a special place in his heart as his first love and as one of his very first true friends.

He felt a hand on his shoulders and looked to his right to see Kakashi. He looked more depressed than he had ever looked before. They stood there for what must've been hours and Naruto looked back on all of his memories with Sakura, good and bad. His shoulders shook as his emotions came to a boil but the tears wouldn't come, or rather he wouldn't let them. He didn't want to mourn Sakura anymore, he wanted to live on for her and be happy she was in a better place but he couldn't because he knew she wasn't. Her body had been transported to a different world where she would die, and that was not a better place.

"Naruto…. Let it out already. Holding in these feelings… it's just not healthy."

I looked at him and said, "WHAT ABOUT YOU SENSEI?! HUH?!"

Kakashi looked at his student and said, "I've tried so hard not to fail you all. I failed you when I couldn't stop Sasuke and now…"

Kakashi's shoulders began shaking as well and little drops of water could be seen forming in the ground and Naruto knew his sensei was crying, for the first time in front of him.

"I should've stopped him Naruto! Because of my mistakes, Sakura is gone forever now and you've lost both your teammates… I promised to myself and to Obito that I would never let my comrades down again!"

Naruto was crying nonstop now, and he walked closer to the stone, and put his hand on the recently engraved name.

"I came here to pay tribute to her and to try and move on but… I can't sensei… I ask her for forgiveness but I never feel like I've been forgiven and what's worse… I know this is really my fault."

Naruto turned to Kakashi and looked him in the eyes. Both of their eyes had been tinged red, from lack of sleep and from crying.

"I should've killed Sasuke when I had the chance, and I've had so many of them…" He turned back towards the stone and as he continued speaking, a menacing chakra leaked into the air and Naruto's features began morphing. "I won't waste my next chance. I'll _KILL SASUKE!_"

Kakashi was at a loss for words but quickly subdued Naruto's chakra before it went too far. Naruto calmed down as much as he could but where his sadness was, there his heart lay along with all of his hopes and dreams. He could never hope to become Hokage after what had happened, and he would never accept the position until Sasuke was dead by his own hand. He began to feel more and more like an empty shell as time went on.

"Naruto… I'm going to tell you why I've been late to so many things and why I've always seemed irresponsible. I come here every morning from and stay here for hours on end. I look at my friends and comrades names and I think back on al the mistakes I've made and I remind myself everyday of what I could've done and what I didn't do. That's why I never make the same mistake twice. It's because I remind myself of the pain I have caused. This is the first time I've repeated the mistake, except I see you replaying my life. I watched as my teammate, Obito, die in a mission. And due to certain circumstances, I was forced to kill my remaining teammate. I died inside that day and I was never the same… that was until team 7 was formed."

Naruto understood what Kakashi was saying. "I know… it's neither of our faults…"

Kakashi walked to where Obito and Rin's names were engraved and touched them. He looked up at Naruto and said, "That's right. Neither of us are powerful enough yet to take down that Tobi fellow and we'll need to train very hard to even defeat Sasuke." He looked down at the names once more and stepped back in shock.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Naruto looked at the stone and on closer inspection he became shocked as well. Slowly, very slowly, a name was fading into thin air. Obito's name was disappearing from the stone as if it had never been written there and others including Sakura's were fading away.

"Sensei… what is going on here?"

Kakashi just as amazed as Naruto, was at a loss for words and did not know what to make of this.

"I don't know Naruto… I don't know…"

**To Sakura**

It had been a few days since I had come back to the village with the younger Kakashi, and I couldn't help but notice things about Kakashi that I never noticed or learnt about before. Kakashi usually only ever read dirty make out stories but he actually had a plethora of books on knowledge and tactics. I had never known how studious Kakashi was, even when he was a Jonin now.

I hadn't really left Kakashi's apartment, mostly to avoid villagers, but also because I enjoyed staying inside. It was nice learning new things from Kakashi that I would never learn from my older sensei. The only time I left was to visit Obito. He hadn't awoken quite yet but he was in a recovery process. The medics said he was going to be just fine, and he probably wouldn't awake for another 4 or 5 days. I brought Obito flowers and a fruit basket for Rin. She had been staying there every night since Obito went in. We made small talk and after Kakashi visited with them we came back here.

Kakashi had been following Minato's order to a T. He hadn't let me out of his sight since I moved in with him. To make up for him having to watch me, while he could be with his friends, I cooked meals for him and cleaned up around the apartment. We always ate in silence, but today he wasn't here. He had left me by myself trusting that I wouldn't try anything. He had told me he had to go on a quick mission to bring back some of the wounded to the hospital. He said he would be back right around now, so I decided I would clean or read till he came back.

I had just sat down to read a book when the door flew open. Kakashi walked in bloodied and bruised. He had been ambushed during his mission I was sure of it. I ran to him to help him though.

"Kakashi, what the hell happened to you out there?"

Kakashi's breath was ragged and as I helped him stumble to the sofa he said, "I… was ambushed… I had just… gathered the wounded when… I was attacked… I got everyone to the village safe after… defeating the enemy… but he was too strong for me… because of my eye…"

I looked at his bandaged left eye and I felt like a complete jerk. I told him to lie down on his back and he didn't argue for once and he relaxed on his couch. I ran to my room and grabbed some medical supplies that I had left over from treating Obito. I brought a chair to Kakashi's side and before I began treatment I asked, "Why didn't you get treated at the hospital Kakashi?"

He looked at me and said, "I wouldn't leave you here alone that long…"

I blushed but then he continued saying, "I would have failed to follow my sensei's instructions."

I nodded and felt doubly responsible for this. I treated the wounds in his arms and legs. I stopped the bleeding and wrapped his injuries up. This was all his body needed to be repaired… except for his left eye. I began to move toward it but I hesitated.

I touched Kakashi's should and looked him in his good eye and said, "I want to finish the healing process for you eye Kakashi; I hope that's alright with you. The scar will remain but Obito Sharingan won't disappear." He nodded giving me approval to heal it.

I slowly and carefully unwrapped the left side of his face. I was ready to begin but I noticed that the wrap had been hiding several cuts made by his jaw line, caused by shuriken or kunai. It went under his mask and I began to try and remove the mask from his mouth but his hand grabbed my wrist and I stopped.

He tried sitting up but I stopped him, so instead he angrily said, "Don't remove my mask, what do you think you're trying to do?"

Tears began forming in my eyes and I said, "Why are you so self abusive Kakashi? You have cuts that need healing! And I am willing to do that for you, now please let me help you Kakashi!"

He looked at me with his right eye but then looked away and said, "Go ahead Sakura.."

I smiled and removed his mask and I had to stifle a gasp. There was no other word for it. He was beautiful. The lower half of his face was completely perfect. I had to regain focus so I slowly began to heal his left eye. I sat there for what felt like forever, and I knew I was still blushing. I asked him to sit up and try blinking. He did so and he could blink fairly well, but I continued to heal what needed to be healed completely. He stayed sitting up like that, completely still. I had finished healing the blood cells and now I just had to completely heal the retina and cornea of his eye and I would be done.

I had finished and said, "You can open your eye now Kakashi."

He slowly opened his eye. The Sharingan appeared but I had healed it enough that he would be able to activate it at will so he turned it off. He looked around and then at me.

"Thank you Sakura…" He didn't say much else, which was fine. I smiled because I knew he was a quiet guy with little words to say. He stood up and stretched and I began standing up too but I was a bit wobbly from using so much chakra.

Kakashi quickly caught me and as we straightened up, his hands still my arms and we were inches apart from each other's faces. I looked in his eyes and saw something and I began saying my thanks when Kakashi began leaning in closer. My heart was racing and almost as if by instinct, I leaned in closer to him and my heart was beating even harder. I was thinking about backing away when Kakashi completed the distance by kissing me full on the mouth.

I was completely shocked by this but then I sort of melted into it. I closed my eyes and we stayed that way in the middle of the room, just kissing and he held me closer to him. We probably would have never broken apart if not for a loud and fast knock on his door.

We quickly jumped apart and Rin stepped in and said, "Kakashi, Sakura! You've got to hurry, it's Obito! He's finally woken up!"

Just as fast as she had come in she left, leaving Kakashi and I in an awkward setting.

Neither of us spoke and I knew my face must've been completely red, and Kakashi broke it by saying, "We'd better go and see him."

I wanted to talk about what had just happened but I knew we would talk about it later. Obito was more important right now. We ran to hospital and tried to stay as far apart as to not attract too much attention.

Obito was smiling and eating, the hospital had even transplanted a new eye which was working great for him. Rin told him about how I had saved him and he thanked me most of the time we were there. We talked about the trip home and what's been going on since. It was late in the day when Kakashi and I finally left and we did leave, I could see Rin's hand in Obito's and I smiled happy for them.

When we got back home, Kakashi and I stood in a sort of silence and he walked closer to me and I thought he was going to kiss me again when he started speaking.

"I want to apologize for what I did earlier. I don't know what came over me."

I looked at him sad because I didn't know what was happening but I knew I had been developing feelings for Kakashi, no matter how wrong it had seemed. He started to walk away to his bedroom but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He turned back towards me and I saw a mix of emotions in both of his eyes now. I saw a sort of sadness, mixed with confusion and a passion trying to masked by an unsuccessful emotionless look.

"Kakashi… I'm not sorry… I think… well… I don't know what to think but I know I'm developing some kind of feelings for you! Maybe even love!"

Kakashi grabbed my other wrist, and said, "I don't understand it myself. All I know is I've never felt this way about anyone girl I've ever met… Are you sure about this Sakura? You did say you were from a different time."

I nodded and was about to speak when I move closer to Kakashi. I removed my hands from his own and moved them up to his face. I began to gently take off the mask he had put back on so I could look at his entire face. I touched both sides of his face and moved my face closer to his and this time I initiated the kiss. I broke apart from him when I needed some air and said, "I'm sure Kakashi."

He pulled me back towards him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and we moved to the couch and we just kept on kissing each. We stayed like that for the longest time. We of course stopped eventually but we were too tired to even move and we fell asleep on the couch together. Wrapped in each other's warmth, I felt so safe and secure and I knew I was beginning to fall in love with Kakashi.


End file.
